Story Between Us
by HanamiYakumo
Summary: Kenapa kau perhatian padaku? Kenapa kau baik padaku? Padahal tak banyak orang yang baik padaku... kenapa kau mau repot repot perhatian padaku, dan karena hal itu membuatku merasa suka padamu


Terlihat bulan purnama mengiringi langkah kecilku di kota ini. Aku pun mulai melangkah tapi pasti, dengan memakai jaket hitamku. Kulihat langit malam... terlihat bintang bintang berserakan di langit malam... entah kenapa jika aku melihat bintang itu aku jadi teringat akan Shizu - chan... sangat indah... sangat mengagumkan... namun kenapa? rambutnya seperti nanas? /author digaplok massa. Oh.. aku sungguh iri dengan Shizu - chan, walaupun dia bagaikan monster tapi kenapa tetap saja banyak orang yang perhatian padanya? Apa karna dia seperti nanas? atau buah buahan yang laiinya? aahhh~ jadi lapar ... kata Dotachin aku dibenci karna aku licik... emangnya aku licik? aku hanya bersenang senang kok~ ... Terdengar suara yang aneh dari belakangku... mulai dari gonggongan anjing, meongan kucing sampai suara tabrakan massal(?) aku pun segera berbalik, "Hei Flea!" oh suara itu... Shizu - chan... Ohhh Shizu - chan kenapa kamu datang? aku jadi lapar melihat rambutmu yang bagaikan warna pisang(?)

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jangan menginjakkan kakimu di Ikkebukuro lagi kan?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang.

" Ya memang...~" ujarku dengan santai

" Terus apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat pergi!" usirnya kepadaku.

" Shizu - chan... kamu kejam ya?~ oke oke aku akan pergi" ujarku padanya.

" Shizu - chan... apa yang kamu lakukan jika kamu tidak akan melihatku lagi... untuk selamanya?" lanjutku dengan nada lirih

"Apa maksudmu, haa?" ujar Shizu - chan tidak mengerti.

"Kupikir kau akan senang karna 'Flea' ini tidak akan mengganggumu lagi ya kan?"ujarku, sedangkan Shizu - chan hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan haa? kau mau mati? kalau kau mau bunuh diri silakan aku tidak akan menghalangimu toh" ujar Shizu - chan dengan nada mengejek.

"Yayayaya ~ memang tidak akan ada yang mau menghalangiku kok, pasti semua orang ingin aku mati kan? apalagi kalau aku mati dengan tragis... orang- orang akan tambah senang kan? tenanglah Shizu - chan kalau kau ingin aku mati lihat saja nanti siapa yang menang... 'aku' atau 'takdirku' ... hehehehe sampai jumpa Shizu - chan.. aku akan selalu menyayangimu hihi" ujarku menggodanya sembari dari tempat itu, Shizuo yang mendengar itu hanya dapat mematung ditempat, ia mulai berusaha untuk mengolah kata - kata Izaya tersebut apa maksudnya tentang aku atau takdirku itu? Pikir Shizuo. Apa jangan jangan Izaya memang telah berniat untuk mati? Tapi kenapa? Ia pun tetap memikirkan itu... benar – benar hal itu membuatnya pusing, lagi pula untuk apa ia memikirkan Flea jahanam itu? Kalau mau mati yasudah mati saja sana ga usah memperberat otak orang lain saja, apalagi sepertinya otak Shizuo lebih kecil dari ototnya *dipukul Shizuo. Sebenarnya Shizuo juga tidak habis pikir tentang Izaya... apa jangan – jangan Izaya sedang salah minum obat? Atau mungkin saja kepalanya habis terbentur sesuatu... atau dia sedang depresi? Tapi emang bisa ya seekor kutu depresi? Yaah mungkin saja sih. Shizuo pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke apartemennya namun ditengah jalan terdengar telepon genggamnya berdering ternyata itu dari Shinra, ia pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ada apa Shinra?"tanya Shizuo - kun tanpa basa basi

"Shizuo - kun, kemana Izaya – kun?" tanya Shinra

"Mana kutau! Tadi aku bertemu sebentar dengannya, ia berkata seakan ia akan mati... menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Shizuo

"Dia mau bunuh diri?! Ah...!" kaget Shinra.

"Ia bilang apa padamu Shizuo – kun?" lanjut Shinra

"Ia bilang tinggal tunggu siapa yang menang, aku atau takdirku, emang ada apa?" tanya Shizuo

"Jika kau tau saja.. aku dari tadi sudah menelepon Izaya – kun namun tidak diangkat... jangan jangan..." ujar Shinra yang mulai panik

"..."

"Shinra! aku akan mencari Izaya – kun! " ujar Shizuo dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan khawatir. Shizuo pun mulai memutar arah kembali ke tempat pertemuan mereka dan kearahh Izaya pergi, Shizuo benar – benar khawatir dengan apa yang dilakukan Izaya sekarang, ia pun membuka hapenya dan melihat nama – nama di kontaknya. Ia pun terus berjalan sambil berkomat – kamit dengan mengelukan nama Izaya terus menerus di dalam hatinya. Terlihat nama Izaya di kontaknya, namun ada hal yang mengganjal hati Shizuo, kenapa? Bagaimana tidak karen ada banyak nama Izaya di kontaknya, Izaya 1, Izaya 2, Izaya 3, dan seterusnya sampai 10, Shizuo yang melihat itu hanya dapat ber- wow ria karena melihat kontak Izaya yang banyak sekali di hpnya. Shizuo pun memutuskan untuk menelepon semuanya satu per satu. Ketika Shizuo menelepon satu persatu nomor Izaya ada yang nomornya tidak dipakai ada yang tidak aktif ada yang tidak diangkat, setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya Shizuo menemukan nomor yang akhirnya sambungan teleponnya diangkat, tapi kenapa yang menjawab disebrang sana adalah perempuan? WTH!

"Haloo~" ujar perempuan di sebrang sana.

"Dimana Izaya?!" tanya Shizuo dengan ketus.

"... " perempuan itu terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan kata – katanya

" IZAA – NIIIIIII ! ADA TELEPOOOON!~~~" teriak gadis tersebut yang ternyata adiknya Izaya. Shizuo yang mendengar itu hanya dapat sweatdrop, 'adiknya toh' pikir Shizuo.

"Dari siapa?" terdengar suara Izaya dari sebrang sana, Shizuo yang mendengar itu hanya dapat bernafas lega dan langsung berteriak dengan satu tarikan nafas "KAMU KEMANA SAJA HAAH? DARI TADI SHINRA MENELEPONMU TAPI GA DIANGKAT!" Izaya yang mendengar itu hanya dapat tertawa miris "Maaf- kan aku Shizu – chan.." , "Cepat telepon Shinra mungkin ia sedang mengkhwatirkan dirimu" ujar Shizuo , "Hai' _Arigatou Shizu – Chan... Yasashi – nee"_ ujar Izaya sembari menutup teleponnya. Tunggu tadi Izaya berkata terima kasih? Tapi... kenapa? Bukannya Izaya type orang yang tidak bisa mengucapkan kata terima kasih? Jangan – jangan Izaya benar – benar salah makan... atau jangan – jangan ia sudah tobat? pikir Shizuo, akhirnya Shizuo pun dapat pulang kerumahnya dengan tenang, di tengah jalan hpnya berdering lagi, sebenarnya ia sudah malas untuk membuka hpnya lagi, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Yaa, Shinra?" tanya Shizuo

"Shizuo – kun, terima kasih sudah mencari Izaya... aku sangat khawatir..." ujar Shinra dengan nada lega.

"Ya aku juga khawatir... syukurlah dia baik – baik saja" ujar Shizuo

"Eh... bukannya kamu tidak suka pada Izaya – kun ya? Tapi kenapa kamu ingin repot repot mencari Izaya... tumben..." ujar Shinra.

"Aku... entahlah... aku lihat Flea sedang tidak baik – baik saja... yaa~ takut saja misalnya flea loncat – loncat terus jatuh ke got... terus pingsan terus tenggelam terus meninggal, ya kan?" ujar Shizuo sambil membuat hipotesis yang membuat Izaya menjadi korban laknat khayalan Shizuo, Shinra yang mendengar itu kanya dapat bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan didoain dong, Shizuo – kun"ujar Shinra

"Kan kalau... syukur kalau tidak" ujar Shizuo

"Sepertinya kamu jadi lebih perhatian kepada Izaya – kun ya ?" tanya Celty, lewat alat bantu bicaranya.

"Bukan seperti itu Celty..." tolak Shizuo dengan sedikit blush.

"Hehe sudahlah Shizuo – kun jangan menyangkal" ujar Shinra, Shizuo yang mendengar itu hanya dapat tersenyum kesal dan menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Shinra dan Celty yang mendengar nada 'tuuut...tuuutt... tuut' itu pun hanya dapat tertawa puas.

Sejak beberapa hari setelah kejadian hilang - hilangannya Izaya yang membuat ia dan Shinra khawatir setengah mati terjadi, Shizuo berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya dengan sedikit lebih cuek. Namun hal itu tak luput dari mata Tom, Tom pun bertanya pada Shizuo di bar tempat kerjanya Shizuo.

"Shizuo, ada apa? Terlihat kau sedang berbunga – bunga" ujar Tom.

"Aku tidak sedang berbunga – bunga atau yang namanya begitu, Tom – san" ujar Shizuo sambil membuang muka.

"Hehe, dasar anak muda" ujar Tom.

"Tom – san, pekerjaanku sudah selesai... mari kuantarkan pulang, lagipula ini sudah malam, akan banyak mara bahaya yang mengincar diluar sana" ujar Shizuo. Mereka pun keluar dari bar bersama sambil pamit pulang kepada pemilik bar. Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu bar terlihat Celty dengan membonceng Shinra, terlihat keduanya sangat was – was.

"Shi- Shizuo – kuun ! I - Izaya..." ujar Shinra gelagapan.

"Izaya kenapa lagi?"tanya Tom, sedangkan Shizuo memandang Shinra dan Celty dengan air muka kacau.

"I – Izaya – kun..dia..." ujar Shinra

"Diculik" ujar Celty dengan memotong kata – kata Shinra.

"Maafkan aku sayangku..." ujar Celty

" Yah.. tidak apa sayangku..." ujar Shinra, sedangkan Tom dan Shizuo yang medengar itu kanya dapat diam seribu bahasa.

"Tom – san.. aku..." ujar Shizuo menatap Tom kalut.

"Kejar Istri – mu nak, eh salah maksudnya cepat kejar pacarmu...eh salah... cepat kejar rivalmu..." ujar Tom kepeleset.

"Shinra, Celty... kalian tau dari mana?" tanya Shizuo

"Tv dan Namie, sekretaris Izaya, kata Namie mereka mendobrak pintu apartemen, sedangkan Namie disuruh untuk sembunyi, sedangkan Izaya melawan mereka, namun Izaya kalah, ia pun langsung dibawa oleh mereka." Ujar Shinra

"Iya" ujar Celty membernarkan kata – kata Shinra.

"Masuk TV?" kaget Tom

"Iya" ujar Shinra.

"Apakah kalian tau dimana penculiknya?"tanya Shizuo.

"Di perbatasan Ikkebukuro dengan Shinjuku, kita harus cepat" ujar Celty, Shinra pun turun dari motornya Celty dan memberikan helmnya pada Shizuo.

"Shizuo – kun selamatkanlah Izaya – kun" ujar Shinra.

"Pasti!" ujar Shizuo yakin, ia pun naik ke atas motor Celty dan langsung pergi ke arah perbatasan Ikkebukuro dengan Shinjuku. Terlihat disana, disebuah gudang ada banyak laki – laki dengan keperawakan tinggi besar berdiri di depan pintu gerbang gudang tersebut.

"Didalam sana Shizuo – san... aku akan menunggumu disini..." ujar Celty.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shizuo.

"Jika memang tidak memungkinkan untuk menunggu... aku akan menjaga kondisi dari atas atap, hati – hati..." ujar Celty

"Terima kasih, Celty" ujar Shizuo. Shizuo pun mendekat ke arah pria – pria tersebut dan mulai memandang mereka dengan kejam.

" Dimana Izaya?" tanyanya

"Siapa kau haa? Sebaiknya kau enyah!" teriak salah satu dari mereka, dan mereka semua mulai menembaki Shizuo dengan senjata api, Shizuo dengan luwesnya menghindari mereka dan langsung menghajar ke arah kepala mereka hingga mereka semua sekarat. Dari dalam sana terdengar teriakan 'Penyusuuup, ada penyusuuup!' Shizuo pun semakin yakin jika ada Izaya di dalam sana, ia pun segera menendang pintu besi gudang tersebut dengan kakinya, otomatis pintu besi itu langsung patah engselnya dan rubuh. Betapa terkejutnya Shizuo ketika para anggota genk itu mulai mengeker ke arahnya, dan dari kejauhan terlihat Izaya yang diikat dengan rantai besi di kedua tangan dan kakinya dan juga dengan mulut yang dilakban dengan muka sedikit menitikkan air mata. Dalam hati Shizuo berkata 'Izaya aku akan menyelamatkanmu.' Shizuo pun langsung melompat untuk menghindari serangan – serangan tersebut dan mulai memukul para penjaga didalam sana dengan tangannya, dengan kasar Shizuo melepar mereka semua bagaikan bulu – bulu yang sangat ringan dan memukul mereka satu persatu tanpa ampun. Terlihat semua musuh Shizuo disana telah tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa, mereka semua hanya dapat bergumam 'mosnter – monster' tapi Shizuo tetap tidak perduli dengan itu semua dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya kearah Izaya. Ia pun mengambil senjata tajam didekat sana untuk mengahancurkan jerat rantai yang membelenggu tangan dan kaki Izaya dan juga melepaskan lakban dimulutnya, namun dari belakang terlihat ada orang yang ingin memukul kepala Shizuo dengan pipa besi namun dihalangi Izaya dengan tangannya, Izaya pun rubuh ketanah dengan kesakitan pada tangannya. Shizuo yang melihat itu pun langsung terbakar amarah dan mencekik laki – laki tersebut. Dengan kejam Shizuo mengangkat laki – laki itu di lehernya dan berkata "Berani – beraninya kau..." Shizuo pun menjatuhkannya kelantai dan menginjak – nginjaknya tanpa ampun, hingga sang korban yang diinjak – injak tak sadarkan diri.

"Shi – Shizu – chan..." ujar Izaya lirih

"Ayo kita segera pergi dari tempat ini, sebelum ada polisi yang menghampiri..." ujar Shizuo, sambil mengangkat Izaya ala bridal style dan membawa Izaya keluar dari gudang penyimpanan tersebut dengan sedikit berlari. Terlihat dari luar Celty masih menunggu mereka berdua dari atap, hal itu sontak membuat Izaya kaget. Sedangkan Celty yang melihat itu segera turun kebawah dan menyuruh Shizuo membawa Izaya ke atas motornya*mereka bertiga di atas motor... waw.../plak* dan segera membawanya ke rumah Shinra untuk diperiksa keadaan Izaya. Sepertinya Shinra telah pulang kerumahnya bersama dengan Tom untuk berjaga – jaga.

" _Tadaima!_ " ujar Shinra, Tom dan Namie lega.

" _Okaeri..._ " ujar Shizuo dan Celty karna Izaya sudah lemas, tidak sanggup berkata apa – apa lagi. Shizuo pun menidurkan Izaya di atas sofa rumah Shinra dan Shinra mulai memeriksa keadaan Izaya. Akhirnya Shinra pun melepaskan stetoskopnya dan segera mengambil selimut dari kamarnya dan menyelimuti Izaya sampai ke leher.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Izaya, Shinra?" tanya Shizuo.

"Dia akan baik baik saja dengan istirahat, selain itu sepertinya traumanya kambuh membuat kondisi tubuhnya memburuk" ujar Shinra. Shizuo hanya dapat melihat Izaya dengan pandangan lirih, dan duduk disamping tubuh lemah Izaya, Terlihat Namie dan Tom sudah bernafas lega, mereka pun kembali kerumah mereka masing – masing, kecuali Shizuo yang dasarnya ingin menemani Izaya sampai sadar, beberapa saat kemudian Izaya tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Shizu – chan... terima kasih sudah menolongku.." ujar Izaya pelan.

"Yah... tak masalah..." ujar Shizuo.

"Kenapa kamu ingin menolongku? Bukannya kamu ingin aku mati?" tanya Izaya lirih.

" Sebenci apapun aku padamu... benci juga ada batasnya... hanya saja aku tidak suka melihatmu dilukai orang selain aku" ujar Shizuo.

" Maksudmu?" tanya Izaya. Shizuo pun mencium bibir Izaya dengan perlahan, yang dicium hanya dapat kaget, beberapa detik kemudian Shizuo menyudahi acara ciumannya dan menarik dagu sang Flea mendekati mukanya dan berkata... " Aku mencintaimu tau! Dasar tidak peka" ujar Shizuo sembari mencium belahan bibir Izaya kembali dan memeluknya. Sedangkan Izaya yang mendengar itu hanya dapat tertawa sambil menangis haru.

"Terima kasih ya Shizu – chan..." ujar Izaya yang masih tenggelam dalam tangisnya dan dalam kehangatan pelukan Shizuo

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Shizuo

"Terima kasih karna telah mencintaiku dan hadir dalam hidupku yang menyedihkan ini" ujar Izaya. Shizuo yang mendengar itu hanya dapat tersenyum pelan dan berkata "Ya... tidak masalah..." Shinra dan Celty yang melihat Sejoli itu hanya dapat tertawa, benar – benar deh ya mereka... pikir Shinra dan Celty.

-FIN-


End file.
